Anna (TV Series)
Anna is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Anna's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Anna joined a community called the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Season 6 "Now" Having survived the assault made on the community by the Wolves, Anna is one of the many townspeople by the front gate, listening to the growing horde gathering outside the walls. She appears to be very concerned about the situation and listens to Rick and Aaron as they address the crowd. Afterwards, Anna along with several other residents attempt to raid the food of the pantry despite Olivia's pleas until they are eventually calmed down by Spencer. Late that day, she watches in horror as Jessie is forced to put down a zombified Betsy. "No Way Out" Anna takes shelter inside the church with Tobin, Bob, Kyle, and several other residents when the herd invades Alexandria. That night, she listens to Gabriel's speech about having the courage to save Alexandria from the herd but does not participate in the battle due to volunteering to look after Judith. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Anna is present at the meeting in the church, listening to Rick's speech about the danger of the Saviors. When Rick asks if anyone objects to the idea of attacking the Saviors for supplies from the Hilltop Colony, she remains silent. Season 7 "Service" Anna is outside near the front gate with Bruce and Scott watching the Saviors enter Alexandria to raid the community. Later that day, she is among the residents present at the church when Rick informs them that he is no longer in charge and that all guns need to be turned over to the Saviors. Season 8 Post-Grenade Attack Anna is among the several Alexandrians killed during the Saviors' grenade attack on Alexandria, having been unable to evacuate safely into the sewers in time with the other residents.Anna has not been seen since Season 7 and several events occurred that have left her fate unclear. However, with the grenade attack in Alexandria, several people are killed as indicated by the Savior's lines to Michonne and bodies visible on the ground. In addition, all remaining Alexandrians were evacuated to the Hilltop, and anyone not seen with them can be considered a casualty of the grenade attack, including Anna who was not with the remaining Alexandrians in "Dead or Alive Or". Death ;Killed By *Negan (Caused) *The Saviors (Off-Screen) Anna is among the residents killed when Alexandria is attacked by the Saviors with grenades as she wasn't able to safely evacuate into the sewers in time. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Anna has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Now" *"No Way Out" *"Not Tomorrow Yet" (No Lines) Season 7 *"Service" (No Lines) Trivia *Originally, Anna was supposed to appear in the episodes "Mercy" and "How It's Gotta Be" but all of her scenes were cut. References Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Religious Category:Deceased